To Everything There is a Season
by Hippiechic81
Summary: The Postables receive a mysterious and heartbreaking letter that is seven years old. In trying to solve the mystery, Norman ends up doing some self examination.. Will the outcome of this new case be the push Norman needs to take the big step in his relationship with Rita?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Hippiechic81. I am not new to Fanfiction having written several Criminal Minds fics but this IS my first SSD** **fic! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review! Thanks!**

"So how's your Mom doing now that she's back in the States?", Norman Dorman asked Pheobe Amadahn. It was lunch hour on a nice day in the late spring. Norman and his co worker and friend Rita Haywith were walking around the park with Phoebe and her dog,Liberty.

Phoebe smiled and said, "She's doing really great! she was honorably discharged from the military and now she has a job with the Government as an interpreter. It's alot less dangerous then what she was doing for the Army though."

"Aww, that's wonderful Phoebe. I know you and your grandpa are really relieved to have her back.", Rita said, giving the girl a one armed hug.

"We really are. Mom and I are living with Grandpa, too, so he won't be alone again.", Phoebe replied. Just then, Rita's cell rang. She looked at the ID and then answered the phone.

"Hey Shane! What's up?", she said cheerfully. After listening for a few seconds, she added, "Oh, of course. Norman and I are in the park with Phoebe right now so we'll drop her off at her place and be right over. Bye!" Rita pocketed her phone and then clarified things for Norman and Phoebe who were looking at her curiously.

"That was Shane. Oliver wants us both down at the DLO right away. Apparently he found a VERY mysterious letter. I'm sorry Phoebe. We have to leave a little sooner than we thought."

"That's ok. I hope you guys solve the mystery. It was great hanging out with you guys. Thanks for spending your lunch hour with me."

"It was our plessure, Phoebe. You're a pretty cool kid.", Norman replied, making the girl smile and blush a little.

The two postal workers dropped the teenager and her dog off at home. They walked her to the door, each recieving a hug before getting back into the car and driving towards the Dead Letter Office.

Back at the DLO, Rita and Norman entered to see Shane Mcinerney and Oliver O'Toole pouring over a piece of paper looking very perplexed.

"What do ya have there, guys?", asked Norman. Shane looked up with a start while Oliver remained engrossed in the mysterious paper.

"Oh, hey, guys. Sorry to cut your lunch hour short ,but this letter is going to take all of us and it may be time sensitive."

"Oh,wow! Let's get to work then.", said Rita. At that point, Oliver broke out of his reverie and finally seemed to notice Norman and Rita. He nodded at them and said,

"Norman. Rita. Thank you for joining us. Shall we fill them in now, Ms Mcinerney?" Shane rolled her eyes at Oliver's formality and replied,

"I think that would be a good Idea, Oliver."

"So, don't leave us in Suspence. What's going on?", Rita asked in exasperation. Oliver handed her the letter which was now sealed in protective plastic to avoid fingerprints from them. Norman came up next to her and read it aloud over her shoulder.

Aug 10th, 2009

" My Darling Kelly

I know you will probably just throw this letter away, but please don't without reading it. I just really wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened last night. I had no right to take advantage of your emotional state. What was supposed to have been a special night was ruined by one moment of indescretion. I've dissapointed you and myself and worst of all I've dissapointed God. I was raised better than that and if I could go back and do things differently I would! I was planning to propose that night. I have the ring and everything. My Sweet Kelly, I still love you with all of my heart, and I want to still spend the rest of our lives together. I am willing to do whatever it takes to win you back. Please forgive me, Kelly. That's all I have to say for now. I hope to hear from you soon. If I don't, I will understand that to mean you want nothing to do with me. I love you, my darling. Yours always(I hope), Garret."

Rita and Shane both had tears in their eyes by the time Norman finished reading.

"Oliver, that was Seven years ago. She never got the letter.", shane whispered shakily.

Oliver sighed and said, "I know."

"So Garret thinks he got his answer ,and it was no.", choked Rita. Norman put his arm around her and she leaned into him. Shane took a deep breath and wiped away the rest of her tears. Clearing her throat, she said,

"Ok. Time to get to work. We have a date on the letter and a post mark from Colorado Springs. The return address and the mailing address are both smudged, but the zip code in the mailing address is readable. Rita where is it located?" Rita looked at the envelope and thought for a moment then said,

"Oh! it's in Boulder,Colorado. But the last names are smuged too and there Have to be a whole bunch of Kellys and Garrets in those areas!"

"Yes. And we can't be sure that Kelly and Garret haven't both moved in the last seven years." , Oliver added. The others sighed dejectedly. Then Norman spoke up.

"So, what's our plan of action?" The others smiled at him and Shane said,

"That's the spirit, Norman." They all settled down to work. This might just be their hardest case yet.

 **Well That's chapter one for ya! Hope you enjoyed! Hope to post more by Monday! Reviews are much appreciated! Catch ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back! Here is chapter two for you all. I apoligize for not replying to any reviews. I greatly appreciated them but the site is not allowing me to see them on the site. I am able to read them in my email but I can't reply to them that way. Please keep reviewing though because They really do mean alot to me. Thanks! Now on to the story. Read and enjoy!**

"Norman, Will you please go get your finger print kit?", asked Oliver.

Norman nodded and went to do as Oliver requested. Upon returning with the kit, Norman opened it up and put on his gloves. Then he got to work. After he finished what he was doing ,he handed the envelope to Rita who put it in a plastic bag to take to forensics. Shane took the bag and she and Oliver left after giving Rita and Norman instructions to go over the letter again to see if there was anything they could have missed. With Rita's eidetic memory, they knew that she had the whole letter up there in her head.

At the forensics office, Oliver opened the door and stepped aside for Shane to enter. Shane smiled at the gesture as she entered the building.

They walked into the forensics lab and were greated by a skinny girl with glasses and a blonde ponytail.

"Hey guys. What can I do for you today?

"Shelly, we have a letter for you to look over and some prints for you to process.", said Oliver, holding out the letter. Shelly Braden was the forensics tech the postables most often worked with during their cases. Shelly took the letter and said,

"Allrighty! I'll get right on it!" She took the letter over to a lab table and got to work.

Meanwhile, back at the DLO, Rita had dictated the letter to Norman and he had written it down. Now they were pouring over the copy.

"I've gone over this letter twenty times and I still can't find ANYTHING to give us a clue to either of their last names or anything else that would help us find them.", said Rita.

"Well from what he said in the letter, Garret and Kelly…er… went to far the last time they were together and He now feels Guilty about it and probably so does she."

"But knowing that doesn't help us now,Norman." , Rita said with frustration in her voice. Norman nodded, then looked at the ground, and Rita imediatly felt bad for her tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, Norman. I didn't mean to sound that way. I just hate that we can't find a way to help these people." Norman took her hand and said,

"It's ok Rita. We'll find a way. We always do. Shane and Oliver will get back with the letter and Shelly will have been able to match the prints. I'm sure of that." Rita gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek.

"Thankyou, Norman. You always know Just what to say to make me feel better." Rita gushed, making Norman blush.

Back at the lab, Shelly had been working on the letter for about an hour and finally had something for the postables.

"The finger prints belong to several different people." Shelly said, Making Oliver and shane's shoulders sag dejectedly. Shelly quickly added,

"But only one set of those prints belong to someone Not employed by the United States Postal service. Those prints belong to a Mr Garret Brock. He is curently Living in Boulder, Colorado."

"Great work, Shelly!", exclaimed Shane. Shelly held up her hand and added,

"Wait, there's more. I was able to clear away some of the smudges in the envelope and the zip code is clear in the mailing address and the name of the street but the house number and last name are still smudged."

"Thankyou Shelly. You have been Very helpful.", said Oliver, heading towards the door.

"My pleasure." replied Shelly.

Once outside, Oliver said,

"Well Miss MCcinerney, I guess that's it."

"What's it, Oliver? Surely you aren't suggesting this case is over!", responded Shane, clearly upset.

"Well, you know the rules are that in the event the letter recipient can't be located, the letter is returned to the letter writer.", said Oliver in a very calm voice that never failed to annoy Shane immensely.

"Oliver! We can't just mail the letter back to this poor calls for a personal touch.", huffed Shane exasparatedly.

"You mean a hand delivery is in order.", stated Oliver, already knowing the answer.

"Of course.", replied Shane. Oliver sighed. Why did he always let Shane talk him into these things?

"Very well, Miss MCcinerney. However, it is nearly six o clock. Let's meet Norman and Rita at the Mailbox Grill for dinner and regroup. We will find an address for Garret Brock and deliver the letter tomorrow first thing.

"Ok. That's fine with me. I'll call Rita.", Shane consented.

A few minutes later the four postables were enjoying a delicious dinner at their usual table at the grill. While they ate. Shane filled the other two in on what she and Oliver found out at the Lab.

"So, " She finished up, "Tomorrow Morning we will get the address and return the letter to Garret Brock."

"Oh, I hope he can somehow contact Kelly again and they can finally be together forever.", said Rita

"Of course we would all hope for that Rita, but we musn't get our hopes up. After all, you must remember that It's been seven years.", Oliver responded

"I know. But anything is possible.", said Rita softly. Norman squeezed her hand and Shane gave her a sad smile. Then, they all settled down to finish their dinner. Tomorrow would be another day.

 **Well, There's chapter 2 folks. Hope you liked it! Again, PLEASE PLEASE review! They are Very Much appreciated and they help inspire me to keep updating and writing. I will try and update again tomorrow or Thursday. Probably more likely Thursday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3 for you! It's a little longer than the last two but I couldn't cut it off any sooner and have it make sense or not seam half finished. Please read and review!**

The next morning, as soon as everyone had arrived, Oliver gave out assignments.

"Norman and Rita, I don't think it's nescisary for all of us to go to deliver this letter. I would like for you two to remain here in case something else comes in. Ms MCcinerney, If you would, please come with me." Norman nodded ,and Rita said,

"The office is in good hands. Good luck. I hope Garret is able to reconnect with Kelly."

"Me too.", was Oliver's soft reply. Then he and Shane headed out of the DLO.

Norman and Rita looked at each other, then they silently got to work straightening up the office.

While they were working, Norman said,

"Hey Rita?" Rita looked over and said,

"Yes, Norman?"

"Are you busy Friday night?" Rita thought for a moment then said.

"No. Why?" Norman smiled nervously and said,

"I want to take you on a carriage ride around the city. Then I want to take you to dinner. I know this great restaurant where the waiters sing broadway show tunes to the patrons during dinner. The food is really good. My Grandmother took me there. I want to make a special night for us."

"Oh, Norman. That sounds amazing. I'd love to go out with you Friday night.", Rita said softly.

"Good." Was Norman's reply. He then gave one of his sweet nervous smiles. The smile that never failed to make Rita melt.

Meanwhile,Shane and Oliver arrived at Garret's house. Shane picked up the package containing the letter and She and Oliver got out of the car. They walked up to the house together and Oliver rang the doorbell. After few seconds they heard a voice call out,

"Coming." They looked at each other nervously and Shane opened her mouth to say something when the door opened to reveal a man of about 30 years old. He looked at them in confusion.

"May I help you?", Garret asks. Oliver speaks up.

"Are you Garret Brock?"

"Yes. That's me. What can I do for you?"

"My Name is Oliver O'toole and this is Shane MCcinerney and we're from the Denver branch of the United States Postal Service. A seven year old letter has been brought to our attention. We could only read the first names , the mailing address zip code, and the city. It's a letter you wrote to Kelly. I'm sorry to say that it was nescisary to read the letter in order to process it."

Garret just stood there staring at them with a shocked expression on his face.

"All this time I just thought she wanted nothing more to do with me ,and now you're telling me that she never even got the letter?"

"I'm sorry Mr Brock. I can Imagine how hard this must be for you.", said Shane with sympathy in her voice. Garret sighed and motioned for them to enter. Shane and Oliver followed the man into his house and he shut the door.

Back at the DLO Norman and Rita were sorting through the mail cart and putting the letters in cubbies alphabetically according to state. Just then they heard the door to the office open and a voice spoke out. One that Norman would have been happy never to have heard again as long as he lived.

"Well, Well. My lovely Rita. It's a pleasure seeing you here.

"Ramon? What are you doing here?" ,Rita asked, shocked to see him there. Norman gave him an annoyed look.

Well, I came to speak with Shane and Oliver. But you ,my Pretty Lady, are a most welcome alternative." Norman quickly spoke up.

"Oliver and Shane are out of the office on official DLO business. But, I will Let them know you stopped by." Ramon was not so easily disuaded.

"Rita, my dear. I would love to have dinner with you this Friday Night." Rita replied nervously,

"Oh, Ramon. That's really sweet of you but ,unfortunatly, I have plans that evening." That did little to put Ramon off. He replied, "Some other time then. I must be going now. We WILL meet again though. Farewell, my Sweet." With that, he kissed Rita's Hand and with a nod in Norman's direction, left the DLO. Norman scowled as he and Rita got back to work.

At that time Shane and Oliver were sitting on Garret's couch listening while he told the story of him and Kelly.

"Kelly was the Love of my life. I was going to propose to her that last night we were together. I had it all planned out. When I got to her house that night though,she was crying. She'd just gotten word that her brother was killed in Iraq." Garret stopped and took a few sips of his water then he continued.

"I led her too the couch and held her. One thing let to another and… Well… you can guess the rest." Oliver and Shane nodded.

"When we woke up the next morning, Kelly was So upset. Rightly so. I mean,how could we have done that right after her brother died? It was like an insult to his memory! Plus we are both Christians who come from Christian families. We were raised better than that."

"Garret, everyone makes mistakes. Yes, you and Kelly made a poor choice that night, but God forgives our mistakes when we ask him too.", said Oliver.

"God does, yes. But It's probably too late for me and Kelly."

"Garret, you can try to send the letter again. Maybe it's not too late." , said Shane. Oliver nodded and added,

"There is always hope,Garret." Garret was quiet for a moment then looked at the two postables.

"If I give you Kelly's address, or the last one I have for her, could you deliver the letter to her? I know it's alot to ask, but If you gave it to her in person, I'd at least know she got it." Seeing the hesitant looks in the postal workers' eyes, Garret quickly added,

"Please?" Oliver and Shane looked at each other and then Oliver said,

"Ok. We will try to deliver the letter. We can't promise anything, however. After all, Kelly may not even still be at this address. But, I assure you we will do our very best to insure that this letter reach its true destination." Garret stood and shook hands with them both.

"That's all I ask. Thankyou." Shane took the letter back from Garret who went to find the address they'd need. Soon he returned and handed the peice of paper to Oliver. Then, the two postables said goodby and left.

Back at the Dead Letter Office, Norman was storming through his work. Rita looked at him, bewildered.

"Norman, is something wrong?"

"If you can't figure it out yourself, I have nothing to say to you.", Norman snapped. Now Rita was angry too. She spun around to face him and said,

"Norman Dorman! What has gotten into you?"

"You really don't know?!", he asked, raising his voice several notches.

"No, Norman! I do not! I'm not a mind reader!", Rita answered,raising her voice as well.

"Why did you let Ramon flirt with you like that? I thought I was your boyfriend."

"Norman, you are. I wasn't in control of how Ramon acted! Don't be ridiculous!

"Well, you could have told him you were already taken but you just stood there and let him fawn all over you! I'm not being ridiculous! He was the one who acted ridiculously and you did nothing to stop him!"

"Norman, I —" began Rita, but she was interupted by Norman.

"And you know something, I think the reason you didn't stop him is that you secretly liked it!" Rita recoiled as if she'd been slapped. For a moment she was too shocked to say anything. When she finally found her voice she said in a near whisper.

"Well if that's what you think of me, maybe we shouldn't be a couple." Norman looked taken aback for a second but recovered fast and said,

Maybe your right. If we can't trust each other and you can't even tell a smooth talker like Ramon that we're dating, then we shouldn't be dating."

"Norman, are you saying what I think you're saying?", asked Rita hoarsely.

"Yes, I am. It's over Rita!" replied Norman, Then he added, mumbling, " See ya later." With that, he stomped out the door, leaving Rita staring after him in complete shock. Rita walked towards the door, looked out, then walked over to the desk. Sitting down slowly, she dissolved into tears. This was how Shane and Oliver found her when they returned a few moments later.

"Rita, we just saw Norman head out fairly quickly. What happened here?", asked Shane. Then ,noticing Rita's tears she added,

" Rita, is something wrong?" Oliver said,

"Did something happen to Norman?" Rita couldn't talk yet, but she shook her head to let them know Norman wasn't hurt, at least not physically. Shane went over and began stroking Rita's hair.

"Did you have a fight?", she asked gently. Rita looked at her two friends and slowly nodded. With a quick nod at Shane ,and without another word, Oliver took off out the door. He didn't need to know anything else right now. He was going to find Norman and try and talk some sense into the younger man, while Shane did the same with Rita.

After Oliver was gone Shane wrapped her arms around her friend and just held her till she calmed down enough to talk. When Rita was finally under control, Shane asked,

"What happened,Rita?" Rita took a few shaky breaths and tried not to break down again.

"Ramon came by the DLO today. He said he came to see you and Oliver." Shane nodded at her to continue.

"Well, he started flirting with me like he always does. Norman was upset that,according to him, I didn't do anything to stop his advances." Shane gently replied,

"Well, Norman always has been jealous around Ramon. I honestly think he just feels insecure. He'll come around,Rita. He always does." Rita shook her head.

"No, Shane. I don't think he will this time. When he freaked out like he did, I told him that if that's all the faith he had in me that maybe we shouldn't be a couple. I didn't mean it! I was just really upset and hurt. But Norman turned around and said maybe I was right, and that if I couldn't even tell Ramon we were dating, we shouldn't be a couple. Then he said It's over and stormed out." On the last word, Rita's voice broke and she started to cry again. Shane pulled her into another tight hug and said gently,

"Rita, I don't think Norman meant what he said either. He was just hurting too. I know you guys will work things out. I'm sure of it."

"You really think so?" ,asked Rita in a small voice. Shane nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. Rita squeezed her hand and said,

"Thanks Shane." Shane just smiled again and squeezed her hand back.

Oliver finally found Norman sitting on a bench at the botanical gardens. He went over and sat down beside him.

"Norman, I'm not going to try to say who's right and who's wrong ,but answer me something. Do you love Rita?" Norman looked at Oliver and slowly nodded.

"Good.", said Oliver, " Now, Does Rita love you?" Norman thought a little longer this time but then said,

"Yes. I think so."

"Good. I know you know that deep down in your heart,Norman. Don't let fear keep you apart."

"You're right Oliver. But how do I get her back. I just told her it's over. She probably won't even speak to me now.", Norman said. Oliver smiled and replied,

"I wouldn't be so certain of that Norman. But in order to make up, You have to get back to the DLO. Ready to go?" Norman took a deep breath and said,

"Ready." He stood up and the two friends walked back to the DLO.

When they got there, Norman burst through the door and found Rita. They looked at each other for a moment,then Rita rushed into Norman's arms. Shane and Oliver smiled at each other, then left the office to give their friends some privacy.

"Rita, I'm so sorry. I don't want to break up with you. I never want that.", Norman said. Rita replied softly,

"No, Norman. I'm sorry. I should have spoken up. Ramon just caught me off guard and I didn't know what to say to him. I'm not going to have lunch or dinner or any other meal with him. I never was. And if he calls me or comes by the office again, I will tell him I'm taken and end his advances one and for all."

"Rita, I trust you. I know you wouldn't go out with Ramon.", Norman assured her.

"Oh Norman, I love you.", sighed Rita.

"And, I love you,Rita.", replied Norman. The couple held each other for several minutes while Shane and Oliver looked on through the window with big smiles, happy that their best friends were back together and happy again.

 **Well, There's chapter three for you. Hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter we will get to meet Kelly and see what she's been up to the past 7 years. Will she want Garret back after all this time? Tune in next time to find out the answer to that and many more questions! Again PLEASE review! The reviews inspire me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's chapter 4 for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! It's a longer one but also a cliffhanger. I had to stop it where I did because it was getting too long! Please read and review!**

After giving their friends a few minutes to make up, Shane and Oliver went back into the office and the four got back to work on their current case.

"So what did you guys find out?", asked Norman.

"Well, we were right, Rita.", said Shane, with a glance at her friend, "Garret's been thinking this whole time that Kelly had gotten the letter and simply wanted nothing to do with him."

"Oh no! That's terrible.", exclaimed Rita. Shane nodded and said,

"Garret actually told us what happened that night."

"Shane.", warned Oliver. Shane gave him a hard look back, and replied,

"Oliver, They need to know. You know that. They are on this case with us, so they need to know."

"Very Well, but be descreet. Don't tell them more than they need to know for the the case." Shane rolled her eyes and said,

"Oliver, you know they need to know it all ,but I will use descretion in how I tell them."

"Tell us what?", asked Norman.

"Well, that night Garret was planning on proposing, but when he got to Kelly's house, he found her in tears. She had just recieved news that her military brother was killed. Garret went in to comfort her. One thing led to another, and they went too far. The next morning, Kelly was really upset at what they'd done and Garret felt really Guilty. He left but then wrote that letter. The one Kelly never got."

"So you returned the letter to him, right? Does that mean he's going to resend it? Maybe she will get it this time and they can work things out even now.", said Rita.

"Actually, we've been presented with a somewhat unusual request.", Oliver stated. Norman and Rita were intrigued. Norman spoke up, asking,

"What kind of request?" Shane replied,

"He wants us to deliver the letter to Kelly in person. Or at least try too. That way he'd know for sure if she got it or not."

"That makes sense. It would be closure either way.", Rita said.

"He gave us her last known address. I suggest we all head out there now. If She's there we give her the letter and explain what happened. Hopefully whatever happens now will be for the best for both Garret and Kelly." The others agreed, but just as they were about to head out, the door swung opened and an unwelcome visitor stepped in.

"Oh. Oliver. And the Lovely Shane. You have returned. I have come to pick up the check you owe me." Shane explained things to Norman and Rita who looked on, wide-eyed.

" The check is for the class. Oliver and I have resumed our dance lessons." Norman and Rita just nodded ,and then Rita spoke up.

"We didn't expect to see you again so soon, Ramon. I thought you would just call Oliver later or come back tomorrow."

"Well, my dear Rita, I figured I'd just come back and see if they had returned. I was in the area and It was just easier to pick up the check today. Plus, I look forward to any excuse to see your lovely face." He stepped forward to place a hand on Rita's cheek, but she stepped back.

"Ramon, there's something you should know. I'm flattered that you think so highly of me but I won't be able to go to lunch or dinner with you again."

"Well, we can work out a time later on after the busy season for the post office is over." , said Ramon stepping closer. Rita stepped back again. Norman was having a hard time holding his ground and letting Rita handles things her self. Oliver put a hand on Norman's shoulder and Norman stayed put. Rita replied to Ramon again,

"You don't understand,Ramon. I'm not only unavailable for the time being. I'm unavailable period. I'm already spoken for." Rita reached for Norman's hand and Norman could no longer keep silent. He gave Ramon a smug smile and said,

"Yeah. By me." That earned Norman a "Not Helping" look from both Rita and Shane and an annoyed and surprised look from Ramon. Oliver said,

"Shane and I will look forward to taking your class again. We must be going now, though. We are in the middle of a case." Ramon finally found his voice and stated,

"Yes, I shall see you in class this Thursday. Rita, call me when you change your mind. We shall meet again." With another disdainful look at Norman, Ramon turned on his heel and stalked out the door, leaving the four postables staring at each other in shock. Shane found her voice first and huffed,

"Of ALL the NERVE!" The others nodded. Rita then turned to Norman and said,

"Norman, you know ,don't you, that I won't ever change my mind. You're the one I care about. Ramon is nothing but a big flirt!" Norman looked down for a second then back at Rita and said,

"I know."

"Let's put that man out of our minds. There's work to do.", said Oliver.

"He's right. Let's get going.", agreed Shane.

"Shane, what's the address?", asked Rita as they headed out."

"909 West Poplar.", Shane answered her.

They all got in Shane's car and headed off down the street. Once the arrived at their destination they all exited the car and walked up the driveway toward the house. Norman rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, a little girl of about six years old answered. Norman looked down at her and said,

"Hi. Is your Mom around?" The little girl stared at him for a second and then ran off calling,

"Mamma! Mamma!" A few minutes later a pretty woman of about thirty appeared.

"May I help you?", She asked.

"Kelly Trent?", asked Oliver.

"Yes. I'm Kelly Trent."

"I'm Oliver O'Toole and this is Shane MCcinerney, Rita Haywith, and Norman Dorman. We're from the DeadLetter Office at the Denver Branch of the United States Post Office. We Recently came across a letter with your name on it or part of your name and we deciphered the rest." he handed her the letter. She gasped when she saw the handwriting."

"How did you end up with this letter? Who are you really?" Norman answered this time.

"We work for the Dead Letter Office. We get letters that have been lost in the mail for one reason or another sometimes they get lost for years. That's what happened in this case." Kelly looked confused and asked,

"Wha- what do you mean?" Shane took the woman's shaking hand and said gently,

"Kelly, Garret wrote that letter seven years ago."

"You mean…?" ,Kelly began.

"Yes.", Said Rita, "He wrote that letter the next day after the last time you saw each other." Kelly went over to her couch and sat down.

"We'll leave you in peace to read your letter.", said Oliver, softly. Kelly broke out of her reverie and said Shakily,

"No! Please stay. I can't read this alone." They were all brought back to the present when a fearful little voice piped up,

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Rosaleen. Mamma's fine. How would you like to show Miss Rita and Mr Norman your room?" Rosaleen lit up and said,

"Ok!" Then she grabbed Rita by the hand and said,

"Come on!" Rita allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs and Norman followed behind. Once they were out of the room Kelly read her letter. By the end of it she was sobbing. Shane handed Kelly a bunch of Kleenex's from a box on the end table and had to take some for herself. When Kelly calmed down enough to speak she said,

"All this time, I could have been Garret's wife. All this time he could have known his daughter! It's so unfair!" Shane held Kelly's hand and stroked it gently as she asked,

"So Rosaleen….?" Kelly nodded and answered the unfinished question.

"Is Garret's daughter. She's the result of that night. I am still ashamed of what I did with Garret, but I wouldn't trade Rosa for anything. Her middle name is Jane. I named her after his Grandmother who was very special to him. She had just died a few months before that night. Rosaleen is after my Irish Grandmother on my mother's side."

"Miss Trent. I know for a fact that Mr Brock wants a second chance with you. He sent us to deliver this letter instead of mailing it." He wanted to be sure you recieved it this time.", Oliver reassured her.

"Do you think he'll feel the same way, now that I have Rosaleen?" ,Kelly asked hesitently.

"If Mr Brock is the kind of man I think he is after meeting him, I believe he will.", replied Oliver.

"I want to talk to my parents and show them this letter. I will show them on skype when we talk tonight. They live with us, but they are on a cruise right now. Tomorrow, though, will you take me to see Garret? I'll need someone to watch Rosaleen while I talk to Garret but I want her there with me so he can meet her. You guys know where he lives so you could take me there, couldn't you?" , Kelly pleaded. Oliver hesitated and shared a look with Shane. Then he replied,

"Yes, Miss Trent, we would be glad to."

"Please, call me Kelly.", requested Kelly. Before Oliver could respond they heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. Soon, Rosa entered the room, followed by Norman and Rita.

"Mamma, Mamma! Guess what! Miss Rita loves owls, just like me!" Kelly smiled at her daughter and responded,

"That's great, Honey! You'll see Miss Rita and her friends tomorrow. Right now it's time to go to your ballet lesson. Go get your outfit on."

"Ok, Mamma! Bye Miss Rita. Bye Mr Norman! Bye Miss Shane. Bye Mr Oliver!" , Rosa said as she gave them all hugs. They all said goodby and promised to return the next day. Then they headed back to the DLO.

The next morning, the postables picked up Kelly and Rosa and headed over to Garret's house. The four postal workers stayed by the car and entertained Rosa, while Kelly headed toward Garret's front door. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps and the door opened. Garret stared at her in surprise and said breathlessly,

"Kelly!"

 **Well there's chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it! Again, PLEASE review! They are much appreciated! I plan to post chapter 5 by tomorrow! I have extra time this week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here is chapter five. Please read and review! Reviews mean alot to me. It was a little dissapointing to only get 2 reviews last time so Please, if you are reading this story please review as well. Hope you enjoy!**

"Hi, Garret.", said Kelly in a soft, shy voice.

"So, they gave you my letter?", Garret asked,even though the answer was obvious. Kelly nodded.

"Yes. Oh, Garret,I can't believe the letter was lost all this time. I thought you were so ashamed by what we did that you never wanted to see me again!"

"Kelly, I was ashamed. But, It was just as much my fault as yours. I was still prepared to marry you and love you the rest of our lives. I still am." Kelly looked at him for a few seconds with tears in her eyes. Then she threw herself into his arms, crying.

"Oh Garret.", she whispered. They stood like that for several minutes, then the sound of a child's laughter brought them back to reality. Kelly looked outside, then back at Garret and said,

"Garret, there's something I need to tell you. Then there's someone you need to meet."

"Ok.", replied Garret, a little nervously. Kelly wiped her eyes and said,

"Let's go sit down." Garret allowed her to lead him to the couch. Once they were seated, Kelly began.

"Garret, that night didn't come with out consiquences, and I don't just mean emotional ones. See that beautiful little girl out there?" Garret looked out and nodded. Kelly Continued.

"She is the result of that night. Her name Is Rosaleen, and she is your daughter." Garret stared at her in shock.

"Th-that's my daughter?" Kelly nodded.

"She's six years old. She has alot of your personallity. She also has your eyes." Garret took a deep breath and asked,

"Why didn't you tell me?" He was hurt and Kelly couldn't really blame him. She sighed and said,

"Garret. I waited by the phone for days, but you never called. We know now that you sent a letter that never arrived, but back then I thought you had left me never to return. I didn't want you to come back out of obligation. And I was scared. What if you didn't want her either. I didn't want her to grow up thinking she wasn't loved by her daddy. So I just raised her on my own with the help of my parents."

"I understand why you didn't tell me, now. I wish I would have called when you didn't respond to my letter. Instead of just assuming you got it and didn't care. Can I meet her now?"

"Of course." The couple stood up and headed to the door. Just as they got there, Kelly stopped and put a hand on Garret's arm and said,

"Garret?" Garret turned to look her, waiting for her to continue. She did.

"I never forgot you. Or stopped loving you. You've always been a part of our little girl." Garret looked at her confused. Kelly looked him straight in the eye for emphasis and said,

"Garret, her middle name is Jane." Garret stared at the love of his life as the meaning of what she said sunk in. Then he pulled her into his arms agian and said softly,

"Thankyou." Kelly smiled at him and said,

"No thanks needed. Rosaleen also knows she has a dad out there somewhere. I told her that you would have been in her life but that you left before you even knew about her and I didn't know how to find you."

"Do you think she'll like me?" Asked Garret nervously. Kelly took his hand and pulled him out the door.

"She will love you. Just be yourself!"

As Kelly and Garret approached the Postables and Rosaleen, The little girl stopped playing and looked at Garret. She slowly walked up to him and asked shyly,

"Are you my daddy?" Too nervous to speak for the moment, Garret just nodded. Rosaleen lifted her arms to him and he scooped her up.

"Mommy finally found you." ,said Rosaleen, hugging her daddy tight. Garret's eyes misted over and he said hoarsly,

"Yes she did, Pretty Girl. Yes She did." Kelly came over to join them and Garret put an arm around her. Shane and Rita leaned into Oliver and Norman with tears in their eyes, just watching the beautiful scene in front of them. After a few minutes,the four friends waved at the newfound family and got in the car and drove back to the DLO.

On the way back Rita leaned over to Shane and asked softly,

"Shane, I have a special date with Norman tomorrow night. Will you stay at the DLO and help me get ready?" Shane smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Sure. No problem. And I promise we won't go overboard this time." Rita chuckled and said,

"Thanks, Shane."

Up in the front, Norman asked Oliver if he could talk to him once the got back to the DLO.

"Certainly, Norman. We'll send Rita and Shane to get our table at the Mailbox Grill and we'll stay back and talk." Norman nodded his thanks.

Back at the DLO, Oliver turned to Shane and said,

"Norman and I need to have a meeting. Could you and Rita possibly head to the Mailbox Grill and save us a table?" Shane was curious but she knew better than to ask questions at this time. She simply said,

"Yes. We can do that. Come on Rita, let's go." Rita just looked at Norman and shrugged and followed Shane out the door. Once they were gone, Oliver turned to Norman and asked,

"What did you need to talk to me about, Norman." Norman silently reached into his pocket and took out a black velvet box. Opening it, he revealed a beautiful silver ring with three little diamonds set in it. Oliver's eyes widened.

"Norman, Is that what I believe it is?" Norman nodded and said,

"It's an engagement ring for Rita. I-I'm going to give it to her tomorrow night. Do you think she'll like it?" Oliver smiled and said,

"Norman, I believe she will love it. It was chosen with her in mind and alot of love was put into the choosing of that ring. I am very happy for you. You and Rita will have a wonderful life together." Norman looked at Oliver nervously and said,

"If she says yes." Oliver squeezed Norman's shoulder and said,

"She will. I can assure you, she will. I've been watching the two of you for the past few years and believe me when I say that her love for you is every bit as deep and profound and yours is for her." Norman smiled a little uncertainly and said,

"Thanks, Oliver." Oliver gave a quick nod and said.

"My plessure, Norman. Always happy to help." The two friends then grabbed their breifcases and headed over to the grill to join the ladies.

The next evening, right after work, Shane and Rita headed to the ladies room. Shane got to work on Rita's hair.

"Are you nervous about tonight, Rita? You seem to be a little jittery."

"Oh, no. Well, maybe just a little. This date just feels different somehow. I can't put my finger on it though." Rita, replied.

"Do you think he's going to propose?" asked Shane, excitedly. Rita's eyes widened and she said.

"I never thought of that! Do you really think that's what it is? Probably not, though. I'm sure I'd susspect something if he was going to take that step."

Shane put the curling iron down for a minute and looked Rita in the eye.

"If he did, what would your answer be." Rita thought for just a second and then sighed happily and said,

"I love Norman with all my heart. There's no doubt. My answer would be yes." Shane hugged Rita and said,

I'm so glad that you two finally admitted your feelings to each other."

"Oh me too! I've never been happier than I have been in this past year." ,Rita replied, hugging Shane back. Shane tgot back to work on Rita's hair, and then moved on to her makeup. After they were finished with that, Rita picked up the garment bag holding her dress and shoes and went into a stall to get dressed. When she emerged, Shane smiled softly and said,

"Rita, you look amazing! Norman's gonna flip when he sees you." Rita was wearing a pale yellow dress the color of daffodils. On her feet she wore gold sandles. She had a beautiful golden owl necklace hanging around her neck and golden casscading dangly errings in her ears. She also had a delecate gold bracelet on her wrist. Over her shoulders she had a white wrap.

"Thanks, Shane.", she said in response to her friends words. Together ,the two friends headed out of the ladies room and back to the DLO. When Norman saw Rita, he did a double take and lost his voice for a minute. Oliver spoke up instead.

"Rita, you look, sensational." Rita smiled shyly and thanked him. Norman finally found his voice and said.

"Wow, Rita. You look beautiful. You always look gorgeous though."

"Oh, Norman," Rita replied softly. Norman held out a wrist corsage made of daisies.

"This is for you." Shane helped her put it on because Norman's hands were shaking too much. Rita then kissed him on the cheek and said,

"Thank you, Norman. I love it." Norman held out his arm to her and said,

"Shall we go?" Rita took his arm and, waving at their friends,headed out into the evening air. Shane and Oliver looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be a very special night for their friends.

 **Well, now the letter part of the story is wrapped up but next comes the big romantic part of the story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE review! They are much appreciated! I hope to post more tomorrow night and have this story completed by Thursday. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's chapter 6! The proposal! Hope you enjoy! The restaurant Norman takes Rita to, Is an actual restaurant. At least it was 15 years ago when I went during my choir tour in high school! I absolutely loved it and it seemed like a place Norman and Rita would love and a place his grandmother would take him. Anyway PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks to those who reviewed on the last few chapters!**

As soon as Rita stepped out of the building, she let out a gasp. Right in front of the post office was a beautiful horse and carriage and a driver wearing a top hat.

"Norman! Is that-is that for us?",stammered Rita. Norman nodded and then took her hand,helping her into the carriage.

"I'm taking you out in style tonight.", he said. After Norman climbed up beside Rita, the driver asked,

"Where to?" Norman gave him the address of the restaurant. The driver clicked at the horse and they were on their way.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Norman paid the driver and helped Rita down from the Carriage. After entering the building, they waited to be seated. It wasn't a long wait. Soon, the hostess came up and asked,

"How many are in your party?"

"Two.", Norman replied.

"Follow me,please.", said the hostess. Once they were seated, a waiter came and took their drink orders. Norman ordered sparkling cider for them both. Once the waiter left, Norman and Rita looked over the menue. When the waiter returned, he set down a basket of hot rolls.

"Have you decided on what you would like to eat this evening?" Norman nodded and said.

"I think so." He looked at Rita for permission and, getting a nod from her, he ordered for them both.

"We'd like the filet Mignon with steamed vegetables and mashed potatos and a side salad."

"All right, then. I'll will be back with your saleds shortly.", said the waiter, taking their menues. After he left, the couple started on the dinner rolls.

"MMMM!", Rita breathed after taking a bite, "These rolls just melt in your mouth." Before Norman could reply, the floor show started. Rita was enthralled. Soon, the salads arrived and the two settled down to eat. about 15 minutes later the entrees arrived. For about 45 minutes, Rita and Norman ate and talked and just enjoyed being together. Even though Norman was happily talking and eating with the woman he loved, he was getting more and more nervous. He knew the big moment was fast approaching.

Sure enough, the singing waiters returned and came right to Norman and Rita's table. One of them spoke up and said,

"Well, we recieved as special song request. This young man asked us to sing a special song for this young lady. He loves her and wanted to show her in a special and unique way tonight . So, Rita, this song is from Norman to you." The waiter joined the rest of his ensemble and they began to sing. The song was "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from **_The Lion King._** By the time it was over, Rita had tears in her eyes. She took Norman's hand and said,

"Norman, that was so sweet." Norman smiled at her and kissed her hand. Rita then dried her eyes. before she could say anything else, a scrumptious chocolate mousse dessert was placed in front of her. It had a chocolate stick poking out of it.

"Norman, this looks delicious. Norman watched Rita expectantly as she dug her spoon into the dessert next to the chocolate stick. Suddenly Rita's spoon made a clinking sound. Surprised, Rita looked closly at the chocolate stick and gasped when she saw something shining around it. Rita pulled the stick out of the mousse and the shining item fell off into her palm. Rita's eyes widened and she wiped the chocolate off the item with her napkin.

"Norman!", she said breathlessly, "Is this what I think it is?" Norman nodded and got down on one knee in front of her. He was so nervous, he spoke really fast and maybe a little too much.

"Rita, Your my favorite frontier dutchess and you always make me feel like a knight in shining armor. I want to spend the rest of our lives having adventures together. Rita Louise Haywith, will you marry me?" Rita now had tears streaming down her face. She nodded until she found her voice ,then she choked,

"YES! Yes, I'll marry you, Norman Xavier Dorman." With that, she threw her arms around him. Norman, gentle pulled back, placed the ring on, Rita's finger, and then pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. The others around them cheered, and Norman and Rita blushed and sat back down, a little embarressed that the whole restaurant had seen their special moment. The couple finished their desserts, then Norman paid the check and the newly engaged postables headed out into the night air.

The next day, Rita barely got through the doors of the DLO before she was pounced on by Shane.

"So how was last night? What happened?" Rita hid her hand and replied,

"We should wait for Norman and Oliver to get here. I can't tell you without him and besides. Norman will want to fill you both in together." Shane gave Rita an impatiant look but she knew the other woman was right. It wouldn't be fair to Oliver if Shane knew first. Luckily for Shane, they didn't have to wait long. Oliver soon arrived with Norman at his heals.

"Ok! We're all here now. Will you two PLEASE tell us what happened?" Norman smiled at Rita and took her hand.

"Well, As you two know, I was planning on proposing to Rita last night. Well…." He then lifted Rita's hand up so that the ring sparkled in the light."

"Oh My Gosh! You said yes! Let me see the ring!" exclaimed Shane as she rushed over to give Rita a hug. After hugging Rita and examining the ring, she moved on to Norman.

"Congratulations, you two!", said Shane. Then Oliver came up and hugged his two friends.

"I am so happy for you both!", he said.

"Rita and I have something we would like to ask you both.", Norman said when it was all calm again. Rita elaborated.

"Shane, You're my best friend besides Norman. Will you be my Maid of Honor?" Shane teared up at that and, pulling her friend into another hug, said,

"Rita, I'd be honored." Norman then turned to Oliver and said,

"Will you be my Best Man, Oliver?" Oliver shook Norman's hand and replied,

"I would consider it a great honor."

"I am going to ask Pheobe Amadahn to be a Junior bridesmaid. Speaking of which, Shane, would you like to have lunch with me, Pheobe, and Randilyn today? I'm going to tell them about the engagement then and ask Pheobe to be in the wedding."

"Sure, I'd love to." After that, the postables got to the paperwork they needed to do that day.

At about noon, Randilyn and Pheobe met Shane and Rita at the Mailbox Grill. Once they were all seated in a booth, Pheobe asked,

"What's going on? This feels like it's more than just lunch.

"Yeah." added her mom, " Do you have something to tell us?" Rita just smiled and slid her hand across the table so the two Amadahns could see the ring. Pheobe and Randilyn squeeled and Pheobe jumped up and ran around the table to hug Rita.

"Oh my gosh! Norman? When? How? When's the wedding?"

"Well,", Rita began when Pheobe finally stopped rambling, "Yes, of course it was Norman. He proposed last night at Bravo. He had the waiters sing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" and the ring was around a stick of chocolate in my dessert. We haven't set a date for the wedding yet but when we do,I want you to be in it Pheobe. Will you be my Junior bridesmaid?" Pheobe threw her arms around Rita again and squeeled,

"YES,YES,YES! I'd LOVE too!"

"Ok, Rita, you, Pheobe and I need to go dress shopping soon!", said Shane

"Oh, I know! how about this weekend? Randilyn? Is Pheobe free then?"

"I think she is.", Randilyn replied. The four women then ordered lunch and talked for awhile longer. By the time Rita and Shane had to go back to the DLO, The ladies had decided to go dress shopping that Saturday starting at eleven AM. They would shop and eat lunch and hopefully find the perfect wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses by the time they were through.

By the time Saturday arrived, Rita had talked wedding plans over with Norman and his grandmother, as well as his parents and hers. The date was set for the wedding on June 25th.

"June weddings are SO romantic.", sighed Rita as a explanation as to why they chose that date(though really, none was needed.)

"I know!", gushed Pheobe.

"So, where will the wedding be?", asked Shane.

"We've chosen a gazebo at the Botanical Gardens.

"OOH! That will be beautiful!", Shane replied, approvingly. A salesperson came to help them, so the three ladies got back to what they had come for. Rita wanted her bridesmaids to wear periwinkle blue. Pheobe quickly found a dress that was perfect for her. it had capped sleeves made out of a shear shimmery material, with a shear material around the neckline. The body of the dress was muslin material and the dress came to right above her knees. Shane looked around for about an hour before she decided on a dress. The one she found was made of a shimmery material and it was a little further above the knees than Pheobe's was. It had some bead work along the neckline and it was sleevless. Rita tried on several different dresses for an hour and a half and couldn't find what she wanted. She was just about to give up when she came across a dress that she hadn't noticed before. It was a full length dress with white pearl beading lining a scoop neck. The sleaves were made of crocheted lace. the vail she found to go with it was lacy with a beaded pearl headband to hold it in her hair. She tried it on and came out to show her friends. They were speachless at first but then Shane found her voice.

"Rita! That's just… WOW!

"She's right Rita! That is an incredible dress!", Pheobe added.

"You really think so?", Rita asked.

"Rita. That is THE dress. It's perfect!", Shane assured her. Pheobe nodded in agreement.

"Ok. I really do love this one!", admitted Rita.

"Well, what are you waiting for, then? You HAVE to buy it!", exclaimed Pheobe.

"Well, Ok then! I'm gonna get it!", Rita said decisively. They all went up to the front and bought their dresses. Then, they headed to lunch before hitting the shoe store. They were all excited. The big day was getting closer and closer. Soon enough, Miss Rita Haywith would be Mrs. Norman Dorman. And she could hardly wait!

 **Well, there is chapter 6! The wedding is coming up next. It will be the final chapter. I will have a sequel though for Shane and Oliver! I will hopefully post the final chapter of this tomorrow and start the sewquel in about two weeks. Again PLEASE review! They are VERY much appreciated! Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well ,here is the Wedding chapter! Hope you all enjoy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! They are greatly appreciated! This IS the end of this story but I hope to start the Sequel in a couple of weeks. Maybe sooner, depending on how much time my para class takes up next week. Now with out further ado, Here's the wedding you've all been waiting for!**

The days leading up to the wedding seemed to fly by. It was a whirlwind of DLO work,wedding planning, and fun. Two weeks before the wedding, Norman's Grandma threw a bridal shower for was held at an event center in Denver Being that Mrs Parker Pennington-Payne was who she was, The shower was different from any shower Rita had been to before. It was Island themed and Norman's Grandma was dressed for the occasion.

"Rita, Norman's Grandma is pretty cool. I can't believe she's been to all those places! And she's queen of a tribe in a jungle!", said Pheobe

"Oh, yes! She's very cultured and exotic!", replied Rita.

"She's something else,all right." said Shane with a smirk.

"Yes, she is. I'm not sure I want to know what's in some of the foods she prepared.", added Randilynn

"What I don't get is why she and Norman are so different from each other.", said Pheobe," I guess he must be like one of his other family members. Is she his mom's mom or his dad's mom?

"His mom's.", replied Rita.

"Is his mom anything like her mom? Does Norman take after his Dad. I just met his mom awhile ago. She and Mrs Parker- Pennington- Payne don't seem to be anything alike."

"Well, actually. Norman's adopted. Mrs Parker Pennington Payne is Norman's Birth mom's mom." Rita, answered her.

"Oh wow! Norman's adopted? I didn't know that. That's cool." Before Rita could reply, a loud boisterous voice spoke up.

"Everybody! It's time for presents! Rita, my dear, I would love it if you opened mine first! Come on over and sit in this chair." Rita did as she was told, and Norman's Grandma handed her a rather large gift. When Rita opened the gift she was too shocked to say anything at first. After a few seconds, she finally said,

"Wow, Grandma Ardis. This is unique."

"I'm glad you like it, dear. I got that in a little shop in Zimbabwe, Afria. It's the African fertility god." Rita's eyes went very wide and so did Pheobe's. The others, save Mrs Parker Pennington Payne, just looked uncomfortable.

"Thankyou, Grandma Ardis. That was very generous of you." , said Rita, trying to sound grateful and excited. To change the subject Randilynn handed Rita a gift from her and Pheobe.

"Oh, Pheobe! Randilynn, These are beautiful!" exclaimed Rita after she opened them. The gift was a set of kitchen towels with Owls on them. Rita and Norman had decided that when it came to decorating she'd get to choose for the Kitchen and he'd get to choose for the bathroom. The bathroom was going to be explorer themed. Rita got several more gifts including dishes and other Kitchen items to match the colors in the owl towels. Norman's mom gave Rita and Norman china dishes in the pattern the had chosen,Johnson Brother's Coaching scenes. At last it was Shane's turn.

"I wanted to get you something meaningful that would tell the story of you and Norman.", she explained as she handed her gift over. Rita opened the present which turned out to be a digital photo frame. Shane turned it on and Rita's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Oh Shane, I love it.", she said in a near whisper. The frame streamed pictures of Norman and Rita for the past couple of years, including some of all of the postables together different events. Shane had found a way to add music to it and So while the pictures were streaming, Paul Stookey's Wedding Song played.

"The Music is optional so if you just want this sitting on your coffee table so people can see the pictures, you just flip this switch.", Shane said softly, as she showed Rita a switch on the back of the frame. Tears were now falling freely down Rita's face. She looked at her friend for a few seconds. Then ,throwing her arms around her, said in a soft voice

"Thankyou! This means so much to me! Your the best friend I could ask for." Shane hugged her friend back tightly and replied,

"Your welcome! You're my best friend and I wanted you to have something special to keep always." After a moment, the two friends pulled back from each other and started cleaning up from the gift opening. It was almost time for the party to be over.

As they were cleaning up, when Norman's Grandma was out of ear-shot, Shane picked up the statue and asked,

"Rita, where in the world are you and Norman going to put this thing?" Rita looked at Shane, shaking her head.

"I have no idea! We may store it in the basement and take it out only when Grandma Edith visits! It's kinda creepy." Shane nodded, and Rita added,

"I'm not going to say anything though. That would hurt her feelings.. Shane patted her friend on the back and they finished cleaning up.

A few nights before the wedding Norman, Oliver, and Harper Amidon met at the Mail Box Grill for a bachelor party. Since Pheobe was so young, Instead of the Bachelorette party, Rita, Shane, and Pheobe had a girls night in with popcorn, icecream, movies, and hair fixing and makeovers.

At the Mailbox,the men ordered their drinks and food and talked about the upcoming wedding.

"Well, Norman, How are you feeling?"

"Nausious and ecstatic at the same time. Is that even possible?" Harper and Oliver laughed.

"Pre-wedding jitters.", Harper told him.

"They'll go away. Just as soon as you see your lovely bride's face coming down the aisle on Saturday.", said Oliver.

"Are you sure of that?", asked Norman a little uncertainly.

"Absolutely. True love conquers all.", Oliver assured him. Harper nodded.

"I agree. Yours and Rita's love for each other can overcome anything. Especially butterflies.

"Is that what these are? It feels more like bats.", joked Norman nervously. The other two men chuckled. The Waiter came back with their food orders so they settled down to eat.

The night of the wedding arrived and Rita was nervous to the point of Hyperventilating.

"Relax, Rita!", said Shane, exasperatedly as she helped Rita with her hair and vail, "This is your wedding day. You're supposed to be happy."

"Why do I feel like this? I love Norman and I can't wait to be married to him, but I can't stop shaking and it feels like I have a flock of pigeons in my stomache!", ex

"It's just pre-wedding Jitters. You'll be ok soon."

"Yeah, Rita." said Pheobe, "Just remember why you're here in the first place. You and Norman love each other! You two are perfect for each. You ARE doing the right thing." Rita hugged the young girl and said,

"You are both right. Thanks for reminding me. I needed that." Shane stepped back and looked at Rita and said,

"You look absolutely amazing! Now let's get you married!" The two women hugged, then Rita and her wedding party headed out to take their places.

The wedding was Beauiful. Norman knew he'd never forget the moment he saw his Frontier Dutchess walking down the aisle towards him. The whole time the minister was talking, the couple couldn't take their eyes off each other. I seemed to take forever before they heard the words,

"You may now kiss the bride." The The wedding guests cheered as Norman dipped Rita and they shared a movie style romantic kiss.

At the reception Rita stood on a chair and tossed her bouquet. Randilynn caught it and everyone laughed when, as Pheobe got a gleam in her eyes, Randilynn said,

"Don't go getting any ideas, honey! I don't need you to start setting me up! I'm happy with you and your Grandpa."

Soon, it was time for the first dance between the bride and groom. Norman and Rita headed on to the dance floor and danced to Elvis Pressley's _I can't Help Falling in Love_. Shane got teary-eyed as she watched them and Oliver put his arm around her. After the Bride and Groom dance, It was time for the toast from the Maid of Honor and Best Man. Shane got up first.

"Rita, I think I knew before you did that you and Norman were meant for each other! I am so happy that you finally figured it out for yourselves! I have enjoyed watching the journey that lead you here. I am honored to be a part of your special night. I love you both." As Shane sat back down, Rita said softly,

"Thankyou. We love you too." Next it was Oliver's turn. He chose to read 1 Corinthians 13 from the bible. After he finished the passage he added,

"Norman Rita, yours is the love that men write poetry and novels about! May your love for each other always be as strong and deep as it is at this moment. Know that I will support and encourage you along the way."

Norman and Rita thanked him, and then the DJ announced that it was time for everyone to dance for awhile. As the song _My Girl_ by the Temptations came on, Oliver held out his hand to Shane. She smiled and joined him on the dance floor. As they were dancing Oliver said softly,

"Shane?" She looked at him, surprised to hear her first name from him.

"Yes, Oliver?", She replied.

"Watching Norman and Rita on their journey has caused me to do some soul searching." Shane looked at him questioningly. He continued.

"I've been hiding from my true feelings for you. First behind my ex-wife. Then behind the fear of moving on too soon. Shane, I don't want to continue to dance around each other." Shane's heart started racing. She began,

"Oliver I-"

"No, please let me finish." Getting a nod from her, He spoke again.

"I love you,Shane. In a way I love no other. Even more than I thought I could. Even more than I loved Holly, I now realize." Shane's eyes filled and she said,

"Oh, Oliver. I love you too. I was beginning to think you wouldn't ever recover from Holly. That you'd never see me that way." Oliver looked deep into her watery eyes and asked,

"Shane, may I began courting you? Officially?" Shane nodded and replied,

"Yes, you may, Oliver." He kissed her hand and she kissed his cheek softly. Then they looked lovingly into each others eyes for the duration of the song.

About half an hour later it was time to cut the cake. The guests and wedding party ate cake and talked for anouther twenty minutes and then Rita went in to change her dress. a few minutes later she came out and hugged and kissed all her friends and family. The guests then got their bubbles ready and blew them at the happy couple as they climbed into their car, which had been decorated by Shane, Pheobe and Randilynn. Everyone waved goodby to the newlyweds as Mr and Mrs Norman Dorman drove off into the sunset.

 **Well, That's it folks! The end of this story! Not to worry though, There WILL be a sequel! The next one will be about Shane and Oliver mostly! Hope you enjoyed this story! PLEASE review even though it's the final chapter! I really appreciate ALL reviews! By the way the gift from Grandma Ardis was an idea I got from an episode of Eight is Enough where the Bradford family got a similar gift from their Auntie V. Thanks for reading! So long for now!**


End file.
